


Destiel Oneshots

by canisbaileyilupus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, M/M, Non-Canonical Character Death, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4576155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canisbaileyilupus/pseuds/canisbaileyilupus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of fanfiction I've written through time. Yeah, I'll be writing more of them too! Some of these are clean, some are not. Please enjoey!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hot Cocoa Kiss

Castiel flutters his eyelashes, his cheeks red from the cold outside. Dean had taken him out to play in the snow, causing his poor angel face to grow red, trying to warm up. Dean smiles.

“I’ll go get us something hot to drink.” Dean leaves the room towards the kitchen. Castiel sits at the table, taking off his jacket and scarf. 

Dean returns a short time later with two mugs filled to the top with hot cocoa and marshmallows. Castiel smiles at the warm cup in his hands.

“Thank you, Dean.” After some time, Dean and Castiel are sitting at the table still, not saying a word. Dean notices that no matter what, Castiel’s cheeks are still red.

He places his hands on the fallen angel’s forehead. “You feeling ok, Cas?” Dean asks, confused.

“Yes, Dean. I am fine. I feel happy, actually.” Cas looks into his almost empty mug, the liquid at the bottom growing a darker shade of brown each time he took a sip of the cocoa. Dean watches as Castiel looks up into Dean’s eyes as he licks the hot cocoa from his upper lip. Dean shifts in his chair, getting comfortable with his awkard boner.

“Are you alright, Dean?” Castiel asks. Dean stands up quickly, his lips falling onto Castiels and feeling Dean pull Castiels’ shirt towards him. The space grows awkward when Dean pulls away from Cas. Castiel still stays seated in his chair as Dean storms off to his room.

Castiel knows Dean was embarrassed with what he did. Castiel just smiles into his now empty mug. “I guess I had some left on my face.”


	2. A Winchester Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Dean get married. And yeah, they do the dirty.

Dean rubbed his sweaty palms together, feeling his nerves shake violently, and as he felt his stomach almost throw up his lunch, Sam walked in.

“I knew you’d be nervous so I brought you a drink.” Dean refused. 

“Sammy, thought we talked about this. I promised I wasn’t gonna drink until after the party.” Dean leaned against the sink, his reflection showing his face covered in beads of sweat and Sam behind him with a drink in his hand.

“Oh come on, it’s one drink.” Dean sighed as he looked up at Sam. He nudged his older brother’s elbow with the cold drink. Dean quickly grabbed the drink and downed it. 

“Thank you, I needed that.” A knock at the door followed by the door opening appeared Garth.

“Dean, you’re gonna be late.” Sam laughed a little as he walked out of the room.

“We’ll be out there.” Sam closed the door behind him, leaving Dean alone.

Dean pulled the index cards from the counter and slipped them into his inside jacket pocket. The soft cream rose in this front pocket reflected the light from the bathroom almost blinding him. 

“Really, this color? Well, this is what I got myself into.” Dean took one more long sigh as he said one more thing to himself in the mirror. “Here goes nothing.”

Just as Dean left the bathroom, Garth had already left, while Sam was still standing there waiting for him.

Sam and Dean opened the double doors at the same time, revealing the white and black decor of the chapel. The fabric was soft silk, each piece hanging with black velvet ribbons and cream roses, which were fake. They didn’t have enough money to get real roses, so they had to get the next best thing. The pews were empty, although Crowley sat at the front of the room, chains around his neck, wrists, and ankles. Garth sat opposite Crowley, as well as Charlie and Dorothy who decided to drop for an unexpected visit exactly on this day. Before Dean could get to the front of the room, the doors busted open to reveal everyone whom was still alive and whom the boys saved along their journey.

From Haley Collins and her brothers to Suzy from Casa Erotica, even Jody Mills was there. Dean sighed as everyone began to take their seats while Dean stood in the front of the room, a pastor whom they had saved in the past and the love of his life.

They exchanged rings, and suddenly it was time for Dean’s vows.

He cleared his throat, taking out the notecards. “Since the day we met, it’s been all fights and flights. But through the years that we started knowing each other, I discovered a part of me that I thought was just silly. You were there for me most of the time, not including the times Sammy needed your help, but you were there when I called. And you were right. I needed you in my life just as much as I need Sam, which is why were here today. To make this official, this bond we have is more profound than we realized, and Sammy agrees that we waited for too long, but it wasn’t too late. It never was, because I was gonna be there for you just as much as you were gonna be there for me, and now we have a symbolic way of showing that I need you just as much as you need me. Thank you for saving me, if it wasn’t for you, I’d still be in hell or worse, a demon. And we all know what that would be like.” Crowley rolls his eyes. “Anyways, thanks for everything and I know we’ll make some good memories even though most of the ones we have aren’t so good.”

Dean placed the cards back in his jacket pocket. He looked into the blue eyes he’s been looking into for years.

“Gripping you tight and raising you from perdition. That was the first moment we met. I shouted to my brothers and sisters that you were saved. It was the first time I said your name. It wasn’t so much the thought but the fact that I was able to be the first angel to save you from Hell. And throughout the years we had grown closer, I learned free will and that I can do what I want with my life. I was still an angel when you found me as Emanual. I was still an angel when you found me in Purgatory. Purgatory forced the worst feelings about myself, and I felt it was my fault for your pain. I kept hearing your voice and feeling insane. But one day it was too crisp to be my imagination. I turned to see you and when you hugged me I was baffled that you were able to scout me out. I wanted to be close to you again, it was so hard but I’m glad you found me that day. But I always knew what we had was special, more than just a profound bond. And the moments we had together, whether they be terrible, frightening, embarrassing, or hilarious, I cherish each one as if I’d forget them. And I need you too, Dean. Thank you for loving me.”

Once the pastor finished his speech, Dean locked lips with his angel and everyone around them began to cheer. Crowley kept shouting for them to continue, but Sam eventually got the king of hell to quit his shenanigans.

“Congratulations,” the pastor said, “Dean and Castiel Winchester, you are now legally married.”

————————

The party was exciting as Sam took off Crowley’s chains so he could have some fun and he practically drank the entire bar. The bartenders had to make a run for the liquor store just so they could make it through the night. Cas and Dean sat at the bar and drank beers while Sam kept an eye on Garth so he wouldn’t drink more than one beer. Suzy walked up to Dean at the bar. 

“It’s so weird that I had sex with a gay man.” Dean almost choked on his beer as he turned to see the ex-porn star. 

“Well, hello to you too.” Dean chuckled. 

“So, this is the infamous Castiel I haven’t heard about." 

"Hello.” Cas waved awkwardly at Suzy.

“Excuse him, he’s an angel who’s seen your work.” Suzy nodded as Dean mentioned her former DVDs he owned.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, and wonderful to see you again.”

“So, how’d you all get here? Thought it was private.” Dean took another sip of his beer.

Castiel interrupted. “Pardon me, Sam and I invited everyone, well those who were still alive, anyway.” Dean rubbed his forehead, then looked at Cas.

“Thanks." 

The party went on for hours and as the night was drawing to a close, everyone gave the newly weds tons of gifts, including Judy who gave a wink to Dean. When Dean opened the bag Judy gave him, his face nearly turned redder than a tomato. Sammy said goodbye to everyone before grabbing a sleeping, drunk Garth.

"Well, see you guys later. I’m taking this weirdo to his room. He’s gonna have a splitting headache in the morning so I’ll stay in his room tonight. Have fun.” Sam whispered to Dean.

Sighing, Dean grabbed the cart full of presents to the room Dean rented for him and Cas. Castiel offered to fly them and the gifts to the room and since Dean was exhausted he gladly said yes.

Once in the room and the gifts were taken care of, Dean took off his very uncomfortable outfit and began kissing Castiel hungrily. Dean pressed Castiel against the bed, his knee inbetween Cas’ legs. A moan escaped the angel’s mouth, causing Dean to rub himself against Cas’ thigh. 

Castiel could feel his body grow hot and took off his shirt and pants quickly. Before either of them knew it, Cas was hover over Dean, both men exposed to the cold air. Their erections twitched as Dean grabbed ahold of Cas, carressing the shaft slowly. Cas wanted more and snatched Dean’s arm away from him.

Dean looked up at Cas, seeing the lust in his eyes. It made his heart pound harder in his chest. Cas stood up and grabbed the lube from a bag and walked back to the bed. Squirting a bit in his hand, he rubbed Dean’s anus to listen to the squeals that came from the hunter. Slowly, Cas slid a finger inside, causing Dean to tighten up his ass. “Relax, Dean.” He pushed in and pulled out his finger as soon as Dean relaxed. Once Dean was moaning in an aroused manner, Cas slid in a second finger, repeating the same process until the third finger was inserted. Once Dean was stretched, his anus pulsing for more, Cas lubed up his cock and pressed the head of his dick against Dean’s throbbing anus. He slid in slowly, feeling the tightness around his dick.

Dean moaned, “Damn, if I woulda known it felt this good, I woulda discovered myself a long time ago.” It was a signal for Cas to move.

Cas thrusted into Dean at a steady pace, knocking the headboard against the wall and although Dean was used to the sound during this acy, it was different to hear it now that he was married to this angel, his angel. Dean’s voice was growing a little higher as his breaths were faster and heavier.

“Faster, Cas.” Dean moaned. Cas could feel his orgasm creeping close as he continued to pound into Dean’s ass. “Harder!” Dean shouted.

Cas could feel it, the way Dean’s ass convulsed around his dick. “I’m close, Dean…” Cas moaned. 

“Do it, Cas. Cum in my ass!” Dean’s voice was high as he came onto his chest, causing Cas to cum. They rode out their orgasms and as Cas fell onto the bed, their bodies covered in semen, he felt the happiness he’d been searching for. Cas had been looking for a purpose and right beside Dean, feeling the pleasure he had just felt, he knew his purpose was to make Dean feel this way. 

After they cleaned up their mess, they laid in the sheets, still naked. Dean looked at Cas, as Cas looked at Dean. They both smiled and said goodnight at the same time. They started to laugh, and even though they were exhausted from the sex, they had the energy to laugh at each other. Dean grabbed Cas’ hand, closing his eyes. Cas tightened his grip around Dean’s hand and planted a kiss on the hunters’ forehead.

“Goodnight, husband.”


	3. With A Chevy Impala For Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Dean leaves, Cas appears to him in the impala. Setting is Season 9 after Dean leaves from betraying Sam. Yes, there is sex in this.

As Dean drove off, he could feel his feelings begin to bubble up again. He was so angry with himself, how could he betray his own brother like that?

Dean drove for hours. Finally, after being too tired to find a place to sleep, too broke, too upset, he parked Baby in a wooded area, and frantically threw a fit in his car.

Castiel didn’t want Dean to leave, especially not under the circumstances with his brother. He had barely begun as an angel again. He was renewed when he stole that angels grace, but he still had feelings from when he was human. Feelings that had been collected through time, tallied whenever he spent time with Dean, or when he thought about him. Most nights, he’d watch Dean sleep but this night was different. He felt stronger as a human than he did as an angel and he had never wanted Dean more than he had wanted him now. The urge to stroke his face and lay kisses onto his lips grew harder to fight.

Dean couldn’t take the silence and loneliness for another minute. “Cas, get your feathery ass here, right now.” Cas blushed. He wanted to see him. Without hesitation, he appeared before Dean.

Before Cas could say his usual hello, Dean grabbed Cas’ tie and pulled him into a kiss. Cas knew about kissing from April. He knew the techniques and the feelings of trust and love, and although April killed him, this moment was different and their bond suddenly grew stronger with each second Dean and Cas locked lips. 

Dean slammed Cas’ back onto the impala, Castiel awkwardly laying on Baby’s trunk lid. Cas let Dean do as he pleased. The hunter raised his knee inbetween Cas’ legs and a shutter escaped his body. 

Dean smirked as he kissed along the angels’ neck, undoing his tie and buttons on the shirt Cas was wearing. As soon as he pulled back the shirt, Dean kissed a trail down his chest and stomach. Cas began to feel his cock stiffen inside his pants. The angel panted and groaned as Dean began to lick one of Cas’ nipples.

Dean reached down and felt his hand graze Cas’ hardened dick. Cas moaned when Dean pressed hard and caressed the erection hidden behind the fabric of the angels pants. This made Dean a little too excited. He had liked Cas for a long time, and hadn’t come to terms with his feelings towards the celestial wavelength, that which was hidden inside the vessel. 

“Dean…” Cas panted. Dean shot up looking at Cas’ face.

“What?” There was still some drool on Deans’ bottom lip.

“Maybe we should get inside the car. I hear open space sex is illegal.” Cas mentioned. Dean didn’t answer, he merely picked up the angel by his ass and placed him in the backseat before he closed the car door behind him.

Dean continued his caressing of the angels’ cock while trying to take off his own pants to release his erection. 

Castiel sat up a bit and said, “lie down, Dean.” Dean blushed as he laid on his back. Castiel took off Dean’s jeans quickly and began to stroke the shaft of Dean’s cock. 

Dean nearly lost his mind, catching his breath in his throat. “Damn Cas, do you have experience or something?” Dean managed through groans. Cas dripped some saliva onto the head of Dean’s dick and lathered it, rubbing his thumb against the slit of the head and caressing the shaft simultaneously with both hands. 

“You could say that. I didn’t spend all that time as a human trying to survive. I know a thing or two about male reproductive organs, Dean.” Dean felt himself get closer to climax that he usually does. Castiel let Dean’s dick touch his lips, licking the head to hear Dean’s reaction.

A moan was always a reward for licking, and before either of them knew it, Cas was sucking the head, licking the shaft around and horizontally. There was a moment when Castiels’ cock throbbed with anxious need for touching and while he was sucking Dean’s cock, the angel took his own dick into this hands and with rhythm, he bobbed on Dean’s erection and stroking his own.

Dean moaned and groaned with pleasure. “Cas I’m getting close.” The hunter panted.

Castiel moaned, vibrating Dean’s cock. Just hearing that made Castiel reach his max,cumming all over the backseat of Baby. Dean moaned loud, pressing his hands on Cas’ head, riding out his orgasm. Cas swallowed quickly, so he wouldn’t choke, and Dean relaxed, letting his arms fall above his head.

Cas sat up, pulling his clothes back on and wiping himself with a small rag on the floor of the backseat. 

Dean still laid in the backseat of the car when Cas left. Dean woke up still wearing a shirt, his pants were undone and there was a stickiness in the backseat. He had forgotten what happened, but as soon as it hit him, he chuckled and scratched his head.

“Damnit, Cas."


	4. Quiet Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some drabble of fluff of Dean and Cas being all romantic and stuff.

The sweat that was soaked into the bed sheets felt cold and wet to Dean’s feet. “This is why I never use a comforter for bed.” Dean stood up, completely nude, to take off the sheets. The light underneath the bathroom door flickered as someone walked across the floor of the bathroom. Just as Dean threw the wet sheets across the room, he quickly grabbed a new sheet to pull over the bed from the cupboard underneath the bench by the window. The bathroom door opened to reveal a naked angel.

“Oh. I didn’t know that, Dean.” Castiel walked up to Dean after the hunter opened the sheet across the bed. He hugged Dean from behind, their skin still a bit warm from their extreme wrestling session. Cas sniffed Dean’s shoulder before kissing the little freckles that had only appeared a few days before lightly. Dean chuckled at the tingling sensation.

“Cas you know that tickles.” Cas smirked against Dean’s skin.

“I know. I just love it when you shiver.” Dean looked down at his feet, biting his lip to keep from smiling. Dean then looked at Cas as he looked back.

“Round two?” Dean shifted his green lustful eyes from Castiel’s pink lips to his blue shimmering eyes.

“Yes.” Dean pulled Castiel towards the bed, falling on top of him as they locked lips softly.


	5. Nerdy Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is a jock and Cas is a nerd. You know where this is going.

Castiel lifted his head from his book, peering over at the jock across the library. He had been frustratingly whispering to himself as he scribbled on some papers, erasing, and balling up the papers.  _Who is this guy?_

 

Finally giving up, the jock stood from his chair, packed his stuff in his backpack, slung it over his shoulder, and stormed out of the building. Castiel tapped the tip of his nose with his index finger, thinking.

A week later, that same jock was in the library, whispering angrily at the paper in front of him. Castiel sat closer to the guy this time, but continued to pretend to read his book.

Not paying any attention, someone sat next to Castiel to see what he was up to.

“Interested in that guy, huh?” Castiel was startled as he dropped his book.

“You scared me, Dean.” Dean chuckled and nudged Cas’ shoulder.

“Ah, you can never be mad at me.” Dean pulled out his notebook from his messenger bag and pushed up his glasses that were falling off of his face.

“Sorry, that guy was just here last week muttering some angry nonsense into some papers. He seems to be having a hard time with his studies.” Castiel stated quietly as he put down his book and pulled out his notes from their class.

“Well, don’t worry about him. He’s got decent grades. He’s just writing a letter some chick.” Dean rolled his eyes as he opened his notebook.

A few hours later, a woman came onto the PA system in the building. “Attention students, the library is closing in five minutes. If you are checking out a book, please come to the front desk-”

“Want to grab some dinner? My treat.” Dean asked Castiel as he shoved his things back into his bag. Castiel blushed.

“S-sure.” Castiel answered, adjusting his glasses to a comfortable position on the bridge of his nose.

“Sweet. I was thinking pizza unless you want something else.”

Castiel shook his head and smiled. “Oh, uh anything is fine with me.”

Dean smiled at his friend. “There’s this diner down the street from here. Let’s go there.” Dean exited the building, Castiel following close behind.

They began to talk about a recent episode of their favorite television show on their way to the diner when Castiel accidentally touched Dean’s hand. Embarrassed, Cas began to stutter.

Dean then held Castiels’ hand, causing Cas’ cheeks to become a rosy color. Castiel stared into Dean’s eyes, his heart pounding hard against his ribcage. Dean stepped closer to Cas, the blue eyed male eyeing the green eyed male’s lips with anticipation. 

After a few seconds, Cas grew impatient. “Are you going to kiss me or what?”

Dean shoved himself into Castiel, their lips crashing together like the waves and the shore.

“So, will this be a date?” Cas asked after the kiss ended.

“Yes.”


	6. Secret Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas are on the same sports team. Yepp, you guessed it. Smut is in this.

The locker room was empty. No one was in there expect Dean Winchester. He had just finished practice with the soccer team. Everyone else had gone home except for him. He didn’t want anyone there while he was taking a shower so practiced on his own for fifteen minutes to make sure everyone had left.

 

Dean turned the shower stall and the end of the room and pulled out his shampoo, conditioner and body wash from his locker. Little did he know, one of his teammates was waiting in another stall across from him. Dean undressed and hopped into the shower, feeling the hot water hit his muscles. His mind began to wander, remembering his teammate, Castiel Novak. He thought about Castiel often, especially in the shower. Feeling himself heat up, he started to stroke his semi-hard cock. All of a sudden, he felt someone behind him. Dean stopped stroking his dick and turned around to find a naked and aroused Castiel in the same stall as him.

“Hey…” Castiel stepped closer to Dean, backing him up against the cold shower wall.

“H-hey, Cas. What are you doing?” Dean stuttered nervously.

“These past few weeks we been training, I’ve been eavesdropping on you. And, my goodness…” Castiel stood incredibly close to Dean. “You seem to like me quite a lot.”

“Don’t tell the guys.” Dean shut his eyes to expect some form of abuse, only to receive a heated kiss.

Castiel pulled away first. “Your secret is safe with me, Dean.” Dean eyed Cas’ lips lustfully just as Castiel pressed his body against him. Their cocks rubbed against each other, causing Dean to moan.

Castiel kissed Dean again, putting more emotion into the action. Dean began to buck his hips against Cas. 

Castiel took hold of Dean’s now fully hard cock and began to stroke him slowly, wanting to hear the others moans echoing in his ears. Dean reached for Cas’ dick and started to stroke his as well. Castiel gasped in surprise and arousal. Cas’ hips immediately started to buck simultaneously with Dean’s movements.

“I’m close, Cas…”

“Me too.” They both moaned loudly in each other ears, causing each other to reach their orgasms at the same time, their cum covering their stomachs.

After they both washed each others bodies, got dressed and packed their things, the met at the exit door from the locker room.

“We should do that more often.”

“If you wanna, blue eyes.” Dean and Castiel kissed before exiting the building holding hands on the way to their car.


	7. McDonald's Employee & Businessman Dean Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean Winchester is a businessman. Castiel works at McDonald's. This is very casual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've worked at McDonald's for 2 days before I actually wrote this. I worked there for 6 months last year. I really loved it enough to write a fic in that setting.

Castiel Novak walked into his local McDonald’s, the lobby was empty and the kitchen was full, his fellow co-workers fumbling around to get breakfast cooked before they open for business.

He swiftly pushed past his work friends, getting to the employee room to drop off his bag and pull on his visor. Smiling in the mirror, he gave himself a little encouragement.

“Today, you will meet someone new. Don’t worry, you will be okay.” He whispered, staring at his nametag.

The day was normal, people came to the fast food restaurant, ordering foods and drinks as he started to prepare other things for after breakfast. Just as it was time for a break, he pulled out his 2 dollars and ordered a drink and something from the dollar menu. He stood and waited for his food when a tall man, well dressed in a suit, his messenger bag over his shoulder and a phone in his hand.

“Hello, welcome to my McDonald’s. What can I get you?”

“I’ll have a mocha latte and a chicken sandwich.” The man’s voice was deep, the adam’s apple on his throat moving up and down as he talked. After he ordered, the man waited next to Castiel, as he was also waiting for his food.

Castiel kept his cool as he stood next to the attractive man. After a moment, the mans order arrived and he walked away with a smile, before sitting down at a table nearby one of the doors. Castiel watched as the man enjoyed his sandwich. Then his food was ready, he quickly grabbed it and ran to the employee room to eat his lunch.

Castiel didn’t see the man after that. He was a little disappointed but didn’t worry too much. It was just a man anyway. 

About a month later, Castiel was working on register when he looked up to see someone walk in. It was that man again!

“Hello. Welcome to my McDonald’s. What can I get you this morning, sir?” Castiel cheerfully asked.  _Oh no, was that too gay?_  He questioned himself.

“I’ll get just a coffee and a sausage biscuit, thanks.” He looked up from his phone to pull out his debit card. Castiel glanced at the card to see the man’s name.  _Dean Winchester_ , it read. He blushed as he pressed some buttons on the touch screen to allow payment. 

“Will that be for here?” Castiel asked. The man looked up again, reading the nametag on Castiel’s shirt before looking at Castiels’ face.

“I’ll take it to go, Mr. Castiel. Thank you for asking.” Dean leaned against the counter as Castiel pressed the take out button in front of him. His employees worked hard around him as he pulled the receipt from the register to hand to him. “Your order number is 7 and it will be ready right here.” Castiel pointed to the counter in front of him.

Dean stared at Castiel, and he knew the man was looking at him. Castiel grew incredibly nervous, as if this man was actually interested in him.  _He can’t be looking at me, right? I mean the guy’s older than me by at least 5 years! Don’t look at him, don’t do it._ Castiel stared up at Dean’s face, seeing his green eyes looking back. They stared at each other for a good 3 or 4 seconds before Castiel heard Dean’s order. Castiel turned around to get the bag and the cup of coffee and handed it to Dean. 

Clearing his throat, Castiel spoke. “Thank you, please come again.” Dean looked at Castiel, his face a little closer this time.

“Oh, I will.” Dean whispered, winking at him. Quickly, Dean took his coffee and his bag and walked out of the door, leaving Castiel speechless.


	8. Oops, Did I Kill A Main Character?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting is season 9, Metatron features in it. Also, death.

The tears fell, they just kept falling. I couldn’t stop them. I held him to my chest as I sat on the ground, blood was everywhere, I was shouting for someone to listen but no one ever came. I didn’t care if there was a scar left on my chest and shoulders. I didn’t give a shit. I’d give up anything to have him back. I’d fucking give up pie and women. Hell, I’d give up drinking if it meant I’d get him back. 

Hours passed and no one came to our rescue, my rescue. Sam was AWAL, I was alone in a field. The dead were scattered across the grass around me, but I only cared about one certain body in particular. He gripped me tight and raised me from perdition. 

Heaven can no longer be fixed, without him it’ll be empty and broken forever. A shadow covered me from the sun.

“At least we won’t have to deal with him anymore. And when you die, you’re not invited either and neither is your brother.” Metatron disappeared as quickly as he appeared.

Looking down at the cold, lifeless body in my lap, I still continue to cry. My phone kept ringing but I couldn’t bring myself to answer it. I just sat there in the grass, my angel in my arms, sobbing like a lost child.

Another hour went by, no one came for me. I couldn’t stand up, couldn’t let go of my angel. I refused to believe he was dead. I couldn’t get him back like I did with Sammy. Sammy’s human, but my angel wasn’t. He didn’t have a soul. But he loved me. He had emotions, thoughts of his own, he made choices on his own, but he didn’t have a soul and he still loved me. It just wasn’t fair.

The one thing I loved most, was dead.

Castiel was dead, his wings scarred me for life, the burns across my chest and shoulders will be a constant reminder that he was my angel and no one can ever say otherwise.


	9. Dean Dreams of An Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean dreams about gay stuff with Cas. Sexual content included.

Dean laid on the bed knowing he’d need sleep. The hunt he had just come back from had made him tired, enough for his brother to send him to his room to get some shut eye. Grumbling, he stumbled to his bed and fell forward, his head hitting the pillow. He was asleep before he knew it.

Dean opened his eyes, feeling restless and sweaty. Suddenly, Castiel was in front of him. Castiel gave him this look, the one that usually gets him laid. But he didn’t know why Cas was making such a face. He sat up, staring at the angel. He felt like his body was slow, sluggish. It was like slowmotion. Castiel slowly pulled his tie forward before pulling it completely off and threw it at Dean. Dean tried to tell Cas to stop, but no words come out. Castiel looked back at Dean before looking down and folding his trenchcoat back. Letting it fall to the floor, he looked back into Dean’s green eyes. Castiel’s eyes were glossy, lustful. Dean tried to move, look away, something but his body moved on its own. Dean’s hands rubbed softly against his thighs, unable to control the half hard boner in his tight jeans.

Castiel slowly unbuttons his shirt, without breaking eye contact with Dean. His white shirt joined the trenchcoat on the floor moments later. Dean stared at Castiel’s chest, noticing how fit he was, and how muscular Cas’ chest was. He wanted to touch it, to run his fingers across the smooth looking skin. Castiel got on his knees in front of Dean, letting the hunter see the submissive look on the angels face. Dean had never seen Cas this way before, but he wasn’t complaining. He looked even more attractive than usual. Dean’s hand reached towards Cas’ chest, feeling just how soft Cas’ skin was and boy was he right. Dean took a deep breath, his fingers grazing against Castiel’s nipples. Cas moaned softly, still looking up at Dean. Suddenly, a knock at the door startled Dean, waking him up.

“Dude, you okay in here? You’ve been mumbling to yourself for the past 20 minutes.” Sam questioned, opening the door.

Dean scratched the back of his head. “Yeah, I must be talking in my sleep again.” Sam shrugged before closing the door. Dean fell back onto his bed and exhaled in relief.

“That dream was fucking weird.”


	10. Angel Grace With A Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has the Mark of Cain. Its season 9.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in April 2014 during season 9. I literally wrote a crypt scene for the bunker. Holy shit. Anyway, enjoy the short fic.

Dean stood there, hovering over him, the First Blade in hand.

He focused extremely hard on holding back. The addiction grew too much, he couldn’t resist. Dean slaughtered so many, so quickly, he’d run out of monsters to kill. Sam laid unconscious nearby, the bunker covered in guts, blood from various monsters in a variety of places. The kitchen was a gutted mess, as if a fisherman had started making a full course fish meal. Bedrooms untouched, but the hallways were scattered with dead monster bodies and puddles of blood. The garage was full of burned wings and dead angels.

There was only one monster left in the bunker now. Dean tried so very hard to hold back the blade, tears rolling down his face as he ground his teeth together. His willpower was weak, and with a sobbing angel at his feet, he kept chanting over and over again.

“It’s me, Dean. Let go of the blade. Please…” Castiel’s face was beaten, bruised from poundings on his eyes and cheeks. His lip was bleeding and on of his eyebrows had a cut rid in the middle. Castiel was crying, the drops streaming down his cheeks, the salt in the tears stinging his cuts. 

Inside Dean’s head, he was screaming. “Help me! Save me, Cas! I’m sorry, help me!” He tried to scream it out, but no words escaped his lips. Only the sounds of growls and heavy breathing came from Dean, the blade inching closer and closer to Castiel’s neck.

With just seconds to spare, Castiel did the only thing he could think of. He had been holding it in for years and finally had a moment to choose to die under the hands of the human who taught him about humanity, the human who had chosen a terrible thing and became a Night of Hell, or to make the first move since they met and live, saving Dean’s life in the process.

Dean continued to scream frantically in his head, watching Castiel holding Dean’s arm to push it away. He watched the angel, his angel get close to his face. Personal space hadn’t been an issue in such a long time, now it was going to save him.

Castiels lips caressed Deans, light filling the room. Dean’s hunger for blood began to fade, a warm feeling replaced the hunger. Dean closed his eyes, letting the warmth overflow.

Dean then felt the warmth leave. He opened his eyes to see Castiel lying on the floor, unconscious. Dean dropped the blade, immediately grabbing Castiel and holding him in his arms. “Cas?”

He began to listen for a pulse, checking to see if he was breathing, any sign that he was alive.

Castiel then shot up, taking a gasp of air. “Cas? You okay?”

Sam woke up, sat up and fixed his hair that was covering his eyes.

“I’m fine, Dean.” Cas looked up at Dean. Dean could feel his heart pound in his chest.

“What happened?” Sam asked.

———–

Dean, Sam, and Castiel sat at the table, Dean avoiding eye contact with everyone.

“I fucked up. Real bad. Killed so many monsters, knocked you out, almost killed Cas. But he saved me. I dunno how, but I’m glad everyone’s okay.” Dean scratched the back of his head, looking up at Castiel for a moment.  "What did you do, Cas?“

Castiel smirked as he rubbed his thumbs against his hands. "I used my grace to get rid of the Mark of Cain and any side effects associated with it.” Deans eyes grew wide with surprise.

“Wait, so you’re human now.” Castiel just nodded.

Sam looked at Castiel then at Dean. “How did you do that?” Castiel avoided eye contact with Sam. Without an answer, Sam just nodded and smiled. “Okay. I won’t ask.”

Dean rolled his eyes and sighed. “He kissed me okay? I’m sure it was the only way to save me.” Sam smiled, chuckling.

“Well that is a piece of information I did not want to know.” Sam stood up quickly. “Whoa, looks like we got some cleaning to do.”

Dean and Castiel looked around at the room. “At least Abaddon is dead.” Dean said, seeing her dead body sprawled across the floor and her head with a trail of blood showing it had rolled a few feet away.


	11. Pink Panties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel experiment. There is sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a shit fic I wrote because Dean likes satin panties.

It was not that normal for Dean to do this, but he enjoyed it once. And he was itching to try it again.

Dean stood in the aisle of Walmart, staring at the long rows of panties. The anxiety in his stomach tingled his lip, causing him to bit at it nervously. Women walking by giggled at the man in the panty aisle. He clenched his fists as he took a deep breath. He spotted a package of pink panties, and before he could think about it, he grabbed it and stared at the packaging.

“Okay, so I got us some microwave pizza, some healthy microwave stuff for me, and a couple cases of beer.” Sam said, surprising Dean which caused the older brother to hide the package of underwear behind him. “Dude, why are you in the women’s section?”

Dean chuckled nervously. “Just checking out some women before we leave. I don’t get out much ya know.” Sam stared at Dean’s nervous facial expression before walking away.

“Let’s go, Dean.” Dean pulled out the panties from behind him and slapped it against his hand before calling out to Sam.

“You go ahead. I’ll meet you in the car in five.” Sam waved behind him as he headed to the registers.

Dean walked to a register on the other side of the store so he wouldn’t run into Sam while he was buying this girly package.

Sam and Dean arrive at the bunker, Dean letting Sam carry everything inside while he took his small bag to his room to stuff away for later.

—————-

“Alright, I’m going to bed. See you in the morning.” Sam shouted as he headed to his room. Dean shouted good night to him. After hearing the door down the hall close and lock, Dean turned the lights off and headed to his room. Closing the door behind him and locking it, he thought about how soft those panties he bought earlier would feel against his genitals. He shuttered, electricity trickling down his spine as he turned on his radio on his dresser. Slowly, he undressed and pulled out the small package of underwear from his drawer, slipping a finger underneath the plastic and pulled it open. He swallowed the saliva collecting in his mouth as he pulled out a pair of bright pink panties and slid them on. He felt the soft fabric rub against his groin and he groaned a little. The cotton on his dick caused his cock to harden. He laid on his bed, back on the mattress and facing the ceiling.

Without Dean paying attention, the lights dimmed followed by a familiar deep voice.

“Hello Dean.” Castiel stood in front of door, just a pair of sweat pants and a thin t-shirt covering his body.

“Jeez, Cas. Don’t do that. Why are you in here? Get out.” Dean tried to cover up his half hard erection. Castiel didn’t listen, slowly walking towards Dean. Castiel climbed over Dean, the angel’s legs on each side of Dean’s torso.

“You look great in those, you know.” Deans face flushed pinker than the panties he was wearing. Castiel sat down on Dean’s groin, causing him to groan at the pain of Cas’ weight on him. “My apologies, Dean.”

“Cas, what the fuck are you doing?” Dean tried to push Castiel off of him, but the angel held down his arms on each side of Dean’s head. Castiel rutted against Dean’s crotch, friction causing Dean’s cock to become fully erect. Dean felt his body settling into want for more. He grew nervous as Castiel stared into his eyes as he rutted against him.

“After all these years, you still do not understand.” Castiel replied. “I have been wanting to do this for some time.” Dean groaned, feeling Castiel’s erection through his sweat pants. He started grinding against Castiel’s ass, feeling the lust in his movements and wanting to stop, but he felt like physically couldn’t. 

“Damn it, Cas….” Dean groaned, wishing the music was loud enough. Castiel stopped for a moment and climbed off of Dean to take off his sweat pants and t-shirt, revealing his hard dick. Dean sat up and watched his angel strip in front of him. 

Dean used to fantasize about Castiel undressing so without thinking, he grabbed his hard cock through the panties he was wearing and began to rub himself, panting heavily. Castiel watched Dean, studying how he rubbed his cock through the thin pink fabric. Castiel walked up to Dean and pushed Dean down on the bed. Dean remembered he wasn’t dreaming and therefore grew embarrassed, covering his face with his arms as Castiel’s hands slid over Dean’s erect dick. Breathing hard again, Castiel began peppering kisses on the inside of Dean’s thighs. It was as if Castiel sent eletricity from his lips to his groin, causing short gasps to escape Dean’s mouth in short intervals. Castiel enjoyed the sounds Dean was making, but it wasn’t the first time he heard them before. Castiel used to stay invisible as Dean pleasured himself, sometimes getting his name called as he would climax. Castiel couldn’t wait to hear his name come from Dean as he was touching him, and the moment had finally come. Castiel started pulling off Dean’s panties to touch the erection hiding underneath it, but he got a response from Dean other than sounds.

“Cas, wait.” Castiel looked up at Dean as the hunter sat up. “Leave them on, please.” The angel smiled as response and began sucking Dean’s cock through the panties. Dean laid back down, not covering his face this time, but rather reaching down to Castiel, his hands gripping tightly in Cas’ messy hair. Castiel started tasting the salt in Dean’s pre-cum, Dean groaning a little louder, not noticing that the music on the radio had stopped. Castiel had started rubbing his cock, still sucking Dean off through the pink panties.

“Cas…” Dean moaned, and Castiel knew it was almost time. Quickly, Castiel pulled down Dean’s panties and started sucking feverishly on Dean’s cock, tasting the pre-cum better, bobbing and slurping until Dean gripped tighter on Cas’ hair and moaning very loudly. “Cas!” Dean rode Castiel’s mouth as he felt his orgasm ripple through his body. Castiel swallowed the cum in his mouth after Dean stopped riding his face and jerked himself a little faster, feeling the orgasm coming close. Dean sat up to see Castiel and the site was almost too good to watch. He watched Castiel moan and gasp as he hit his climax, cumming on himself.

Meanwhile, Sam laid in bed, exhausted. He had been frightened from the sounds coming from down the hall. He was scarred for life from the noises that he had been hearing for the past hour.

—————–

Sam got up the next morning and walked to the kitchen to get coffee when he saw Dean sitting at the table, reading the newspaper and sipping a cup of coffee. “Oh god.” Sam ran to the sink and threw up.

“You okay there, Sammy?” Sam coughed and gagged. 

“You should put your music on repeat.” Dean nearly spit out his coffee as Castiel walked into the room.

“Good morning.” Castiel said, a smile on his face as he grabbed a cup from the cupboard for coffee. Dean stared at the short man’s ass while trying to reach for a cup on the top shelf. Sam turned at Dean before looking at Castiel.

When Castiel finally got his cup and filled it with coffee, he sat at the table in front of Dean, quietly sipping his coffee and pulling an untouched page of the newspaper Dean was holding so he could read something, anything to distract himself from the man he had touched the night before. Sam grabbed a cup and poured himself coffee and putting cream and sugar before stirring the mixture while thinking about the two weirdos at the table. 

Nodding, he noticed how neither of them could look into each other eyes but they still look each other without eye contact, which was odd for them.

“So, can you be quieter next time? I need sleep you know.” Dean spit out his coffee for real this time, all over Castiel’s face. Sam laughed at his brother and the angel at the table. “I knew it!”


	12. Slutstiel & Careless Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Endverse AU. Castiel is the whore and Dean doesn't even care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this because I love Endverse!Castiel. Literally the best version of Castiel. Sorry not sorry. Enjoy the fic.

Dean knocked on the door softly. He felt a little excited to see his favorite whore, his only whore, for his weekly session. It was a secret he had kept from the other people in the camp. Castiel swung the door open softly, smiling as he invited him inside. “I’ll be right back, I need to medicate and change clothes.” Castiel spoke, the gravel sound traveled from his throat into the air and a shiver caused Dean to shake a bit. Once Dean entered the room, he locked the door, a ritual he hadn’t forgotten.

What a sight to see. Dean stood in the doorway of the small shack, the room cluttered with candles and windows covered up. The scent of Mary Jane in the air caused Dean to show an unpleasant expression on his face. No one was in the shack except for him and Cas who had left the room for a moment. Dean walked towards the table by the large covered window. Small containers of various things inside and a small box of matches lay on the small coffee table. The hunter smirked and chuckled to himself. “Always prepared, huh?”

“Naturally.” Castiel walked in, his clothes lose and almost transparent. Green eyes examined the silhouette beneath the clothes, see this shape of Castiel’s hips and chest. The ex-angel walked over to the folded futon mattress across from the window and pulled it into the middle of the room, unfolding it quietly. The hunter stared at the obvious pose Castiel gave him, bending his back and curving it slightly, his ass lingering in the air. Dean couldn’t help himself and reached his hand over, firmly grasping the firm bottom and giving it a light squeeze. Cas hung his head, smiling at the gesture.

“Shall we begin?” Castiel turned over, his face inches from Dean’s.

“Sure.” Dean pulled off his flannel and tossed it aside. Castiel walked over to the table and grabbed a container, putting some oil on his hands while Dean pulled off his t-shirt and unbuttoning his jeans. Dean felt Cas’ oiled hands on his back just before he pulled off his jeans. The ex-angel caressed the hunters shoulder blades, fingers pressing the muscles round and round. Dean began lying on the futon mattress on the floor, Cas’ hands working their magic and feeling the tightness in his shoulders.

“Seems like you need to relax.” Cas whispered. Dean felt his groin grow hot as Cas lowered his hands down to Dean’s back and hips. Castiel pulled off his shirt as Dean turned over onto his back.

“I take care of everyone in this camp. Its hard to relax with all the stress in this place.” Dean stated, Cas taking a seat on Dean’s groin. A groan was received as Cas started massaging Dean’s chest with the ex-angels’ oiled hands. 

“And I can tell everyone is so grateful. I am so grateful.” Cas stopped the massage as he looked into Dean’s eyes. They were clouded, green with a shade of joy and a hint of lust in the mix.

“What’s wrong, why’d you stop?” Dean sat up a little, resting his upper body against his forearms on the mattress. Cas fiddled with his hands as he spoke.

“After all that’s happened between us, I’m glad you let me stay with you. I don’t think you understand how much it means to me.” Castiel smiled a little, his blue eyes shimmered in the darkness of the room. Dean sat up more, letting the space between their chests lessen, their faces even closer. Cas felt Dean’s breath on his face, but didn’t know how far since he closed his eyes when Dean sat up. But then, Castiel opened his eyes, and it was like his world engulfed itself in green hues and a lustful stare. As if gravity was pulling them together, Cas pushed Dean against the mattress and laid his lips on the hunters’. He wanted to take Dean in, like the drugs weren’t enough to give him a euphoric high. Dean gladly accepted, letting their tongues fight, pushing saliva between their mouths sloppily and messy. Then, Dean started rutting his groin against Cas, his hardening cock pressing against Cas’ growing erection.

“Cas…” Dean moaned, feeling the heat in his cock. He wanted Cas to let him in more. 

“You’re lucky I prepared myself for this, Dean.” Cas took off his shorts and threw them in the pile where Dean’s flannel was.  Dean touched Cas’ ass, feeling the hole slick with lube and pulsing for him. Dean slipped the head of his dick inside, hearing Cas groan from the pain and pleasure he received. Slowly, Cas lowered himself on Dean, feeling his hot cock slide into him, feeling full and warm inside. Dean moaned from the movement. Cas wiggled his ass a little, feeling Dean’s cock in his ass, but he mostly loved seeing Dean’s eyes roll to the back of his head and moan for him to move. Cas began gesturing his ass around and around, before finally bouncing against Dean’s hips. At first it was slow, Cas wanting to enjoy their moment together as long as possible. Dean wasn’t the romantic type, so this was the only feeling he got from Dean. Pure lust and joy from the activity, it was Dean’s favorite.

Cas could feel himself getting lost in the feeling, the thickness of Dean’s cock in his ass so deep, it was barely touching Cas prostate, but the more his walls pressed against Dean’s dick, the more he wanted Dean to reach farther. He sped up, Dean’s breathes huffing, his moans more erratic and filled with want. He felt Dean grind up into him, his bounces more forceful. Suddenly, he felt Dean poke at his prostate, Cas moaned loudly at the action. It was sweet and tasteful. It was like heaven and he wanted more. Cas bounced against Dean’s grinding hips, feeling Dean’s cock prod at Cas’ prostate again and again.

“Cas, Cas, Cas…” Dean moaned, “I’m gonna come…”

“Me too,  just do it, Dean. Please, I need it…” Cas begged as they both climaxed, Cas covered Dean’s chest with his come as Dean filled Cas’ ass with his.

Cas collapsed against Dean’s chest, not wanting his high to end. Dean pushed Cas off of him, pulling out of Cas’ ass and standing up to go to the restroom, grabbing his clothes. As Dean was cleaning up in the bathroom, Cas sat on the futon mattress, still naked, come leaking from his ass. He stared at his hands, wanting to grasp the high he had lost. 

Dean opened the bathroom door and said, “See you next week, Cas” before exiting the shack and closing the door behind him. Cas stood up, locked the door back up, and sat on the floor, still naked, cold and sobbed into his hands.

Dean ran off his to shack, closed the door and sat down at his desk, laying his head down on the hard surface before quietly crying until someone interrupted him, knocking on the door. 

“Who is it?”

“It’s Chuck. We gotta go over supplies again.” Dean wiped his face, clearing his throat and straightened himself up before opening the door and allowing the prophet inside.


	13. Sam Would Rather Go Deaf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam can't sleep because of Dean and Cas being loud. Sexual content included.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for a friend, friendlyneighbourhoodpizzaman on Tumblr.  
> (Follow them) http://friendlyneighbourhoodpizzaman.tumblr.com

Sam began his day with a quick drive to a coffee shop to grab a coffee and something to eat. Clearly he hadn’t gotten enough sleep the night before. No pair of headphones or earplugs could drown out the grunts and groans coming from down the hall. He knew that Dean and Cas had feelings for each other, but this was excessive. 

Once he arrived home, there were no sounds echoing through the bunker and he sighed in relief. Coffee in hand, he pulled a couple books he had been reading and set them down on the table by his favorite reading chair. Then, he heard the shower turn on.  _Crap._

Castiel flipped on the lightswitch in the bathroom and twisted the knobs on the shower faucet. He laid his towel on the toilet tank and his change of clothes on the seat. Thinking about Deans’ eyes, he started undressing himself before jumping into the water. The images of Dean on his knees in front of him flash through his mind and his cock twitches. He thought the night before would have calmed himself down, but his thirst for Deans luscious body could not be quenched by a mere jerk off session.

Dean woke up with the sound of the shower starting. He felt a little excitement with his morning wood. Sitting up quickly, he reached for the door and shuffled to the bathroom door.

Sam growled with annoyance. He pulled his books and coffee into his hands and headed for the kitchen, hopefully the distance would muffle the sounds.

Castiel felt the water trickle down his chest and around his semi-hard dick. He had already started tugging at his cock without thinking, but it was too late to stop now. His cock started jumping with each little tug. He groaned, imagining Dean on his knees, those pink lips wrapped around his cock and before he could process how loud he was being, his hand was working and rubbing his hard dick and his groans turned into moans.

Dean stood outside the bathroom door, feeling his hard cock through his boxer shorts. He started hearing groans through the door and it was like his mind and body went on automatic. His hand was in his shorts now, pulling and tugging away at his rock solid dick. His moans couldn’t be masked, as both of his hands were busy, one on his dick, the other fondling his asshole. Dean thanked god that Sam wasn’t hearing or seeing any of this, unaware of just how loud they both were being.

Sam laid his head down on the kitchen table. He can’t read now, not with all this moaning and groaning flowing through the bunker. He grabbed his headphones and mp3 player and headed out for a run. Hopefully they’ll get this over and done with by the time he returned.

After Sam’s run, he went to grab some lunch and headed home. Once home, he saw Dean and Cas researching in the library. “Hey dork, how was your run?” Dean asked, a smirk splashed across his face.

Sam rolled his eyes and set down his music player and headphones. “Dean, Cas, can I talk to you two for a minute.” Dean looked up at his brother, Cas looking intently at Sam as well.

“Look, I know that you guys have some issues to work out, but please be quiet. I’m getting tired of listening to you two and I’d like to get some sleep in peace.” Cas looked at Dean whilst Dean looked back before turning their heads to Sam again.

“Wait, what?” Cas spoke first. Dean felt sweat come down his forehead.

“You two are making noises that I am scarred by, please stop or I will not buy you bacon again.” Sam demanded, pointing at Dean sternly. Dean swallowed the spit he didn’t know he was collecting in his mouth. Cas just nodded agreeing. 

Sam grabbed his stuff and headed to his room. “Now, I’ve got a season of Game of Thrones to finish. Let me know when you get your issues resolved.”

Dean and Cas spent that night in the same bed and Sam got to sleep soundly again for the first time in weeks.


End file.
